yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 034
なる | romaji = Seinaru Tenju | japanese translated = Sacred Tree | english = Roots of Evil | japanese air date = January 10, 2018 | english air date = December 23, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Shoji Yonemura | director = | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = }} "Roots of Evil", known as "The Sacred Tree" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-forth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2018 and on Teletoon on December 23, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Specter Turn 4: Blue Angel Blue Angel's hand contains "Trickstar Treat", "Trickstar Lilybell" and "Trickstar Candina". Blue Angel Normal Summons "Candina" (1800/400). As "Candina" was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel activates its effect to add a "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Trickstar Temptation". Blue Angel uses "Candina" and "Trickstar Lycoris" to Link Summon "Trickstar Crimson Heart" (2000/LINK-2/↙→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Blue Angel Link Summoned a "Trickstar" monster, she activates the effect of "Trickstar Light Arena", letting her Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster that was used for that Link Summon from the GY. She Special Summons "Candina" to the bottom-left Link Point of "Crimson Heart". As a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Crimson Heart" points to, Blue Angel gains 200 LP (Blue Angel: 3600 → 3800 LP). Blue Angel activates the effect of "Crimson Heart", discarding a "Trickstar" card to let both players draw a card. She discards an unknown "Trickstar" card. Blue Angel activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Trickstar Bouquet", returning a "Trickstar" monster to her hand, then increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by that "Trickstar" monster's ATK until the End Phase. She returns "Candina" and increases the ATK of "Sunavalon Dryades" ("Dryades": 0 → 1800 ATK). As she controls a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Trickstar Temptation", to return a monster with an ATK that is higher than its original ATK to the hand. As "Blue Angel" activated a card or effect that would target a Plant monster he controls, Specter activates the effect of "Sunvine Maiden" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (0/0) and negating that effect. Blue Angel Sets a card. Turn 5: Specter Specter uses "Dryades" and "Maiden" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryanome" (0/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Specter discards a card from his hand to activate the Continuous Spell Card "Sunvine Shrine". Once per turn, Specter can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster from the GY. He activates this effect to Special Summon "Sunseed Genius Loci" (0/600) from the GY. Specter uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Sunvine Thrasher" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Dryanome". Specter activates the effect of "Thrasher", which lets him increase its ATK by 800 for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case three ("Thrasher": 800 → 3200 ATK). "Thrasher" attacks "Crimson Heart". As a "Trickstar" monster is battling, Blue Angel activates the effect of "Light Arena" to reduce the battle damage to 0, then gain LP equal to the damage that would have been inflicted. "Thrasher" destroys "Crimson Heart" (Blue Angel: 3800 → 5000 LP). As "Thrasher" destroyed a monster by battle, Specter activates its effect, Special Summoning that monster to a zone a "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to. He Special Summons "Crimson Heart" (2000/LINK-2/↙→) to the bottom Link Point of "Dryanome". "Trickstar Holly Angel" and "Crimson Heart" attack Blue Angel directly (Blue Angel: 5000 → 3000 → 1000 LP). Turn 6: Blue Angel Blue Angel Normal Summons "Trickstar Nightshade" (100/0). Blue Angel uses "Nightshade" to Link Summon "Trickstar Bloom" (100/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Bloom" was Link Summoned, Blue Angel activates its effect to let Specter draw a card. As "Nightshade" was sent to the GY as a material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect to Special Summon it from the GY (100/0). Blue Angel uses "Bloom" and "Nightshade" to Link Summon "Trickstar Black Catbat" (2000/LINK-2/←→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Blue Angel Link Summoned a "Trickstar" monster, she activates the effect of "Light Arena", Special Summoning "Nightshade". Blue Angel then uses "Nightshade" and "Black Catbat" to Link Summon "Trickstar Delfiendium" (2200/LINK-3/↙↑↘). Blue Angel activates the Trap Card "Trickstar Maribold" returning a "Trickstar" card from the GY to her hand, then Normal Summoning a "Trickstar" monster from her hand. She returns "Lycoris" to her hand, then Normal Summons "Candina" (1800/400). As "Candina" was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel activates its effect to add another copy of "Lycoris" to her hand. Blue Angel Sets a card. "Delfiendium" attacks "Crimson Heart". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Delfiendium", to return banished cards to her hand, up to the number of Link Monsters on the opponent's field, then increasing the ATK of "Delfiendium" by 1000 for each card returned until the End Phase, however she cannot Set those cards this turn. She returns three copies of "Trickstar Reincarnation" to her hand ("Delfiendium": 2200 → 5200 ATK). As a monster "Dryanome" points to is attacked, Specter activates its effect to move that monster to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone and negating that attack. During the End Phase, the effect of "Shrine" allows Specter to Set a Trap Card from his GY. Turn 7: Specter Blue Angel activates the effect of both copies of "Lycoris" in her hand, Special Summoning them, then returning a "Trickstar" monster on the field back to her hand. She Special Summons both in Defense Position (1600/1200 each), then returns "Candina" to her hand and "Delfiendium" to her Extra Deck. Blue Angel activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card "Trickstar Treat", placing a Trickstar Counter on it upon activation ("Treat": 0 → 1 Trickstar Counter). Blue Angel can place a Trickstar Counter on "Treat", reveal a "Trickstar" Trap Card in her hand, and Set it. Blue Angel can then activate that Trap this turn. She activates the effect of "Treat", to reveal "Reincarnation" and Set it. She then subsequently activates it, banishing all cards in Specter's hand, then making him draw cards equal to the number of cards banished, in this case four. As Specter added cards to his hand, both "Lycoris" inflict 200 damage to him for each card (Specter: 3100 → 2300 → 1500 LP). As Specter took battle or effect damage, he activates the effect of "Dryanome", which allows him to Special Summon "Sunvine Healer" (600/LINK-1/↑) from his Extra Deck to the bottom Link Point of "Dryanome", then he gains LP equal to the damage he took (Specter: 1500 → 2300 LP). Specter activates the effect of "Healer" to gain 300 LP for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case three (Specter: 2300 → 3200 LP). Blue Angel activates the effect of "Treat" again, Setting "Reincarnation", then activating it, with the effects of both "Lycoris" following after (Specter: 3200 → 2400 → 1600 LP). Blue Angel activates the effect of "Treat" a third time, Setting "Reincarnation" then activating it, but Specter activates his face-down Trap Card "Sunbloom Doom", which lets him choose a monster he controls, then gaining LP equal to the combined ATK of all monsters on the field with the same Type as that monster. He chooses "Holly Angel" and gains LP equal to the combined ATK of all Fairy monsters on the field, in this case 7200 (Specter: 1600 → 8800 LP). The effect of "Reincarnation" resolves, with the effects of both "Lycoris" following after (Specter: 8800 → 8000 → 7200 LP). Specter activates the effect of "Sunbloom Doom" in his GY, banishing it to destroy all monsters Blue Angel controls with a Level equal to the number of other Spell/Trap Cards that were activated this turn, then inflicting 500 damage to Blue Angel for each monster destroyed. Three Trap Cards were activated this turn, so Specter destroys both Level 3 "Lycoris" (Blue Angel: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Difference in Adaptions *Blue Angel being lifted in to the air by Sunbloom Doom are cut out in the dub due to her dress flapping about wildly. *Blue Angel's fall to the ground after her defeat to Specter is cut out in the dub. *Close up shots of Specter laughing after defeating Blue Angel are cut out in the dub.